


[Art] "That's my good girl."

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, BDSM, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rope Bondage, Scars, Shibari, Subspace, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: "On your knees, little one."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	[Art] "That's my good girl."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danceintheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceintheashes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hold You Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082442) by [danceintheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceintheashes/pseuds/danceintheashes). 



> I really loved this fic. It's part spy thriller, part BDSM love story, with ethical BDSM practice throughout the story. Both are covered in scars. Hermione covers hers in tattoos and glamours, until she can bare herself fully with Remus. 
> 
> It's so nice to see ethical practice in fics! I loved watching their negotiations. I loved their play scenes so much, I sent the fic to my partner as sex homework. 
> 
> I tried to capture a sense of safety and subspace. I'm still figuring out how to draw older men, but let's just say wizards age slowly, yeah?


End file.
